harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lodestar Chapter 11
Chapter 11 Wendell Roberts had looked at his feed and grain store and he was disgusted. He felt awful. Nonetheless, he unlocked the door and went in. All those years he put into that store to help provide his family a decent living, and what happens? Nothing but heartache, thanks to his oldest son, Virgil. Virgil is just a contemptible person, who had no shame or no sense of decency. Wendell had to admit, he wasn't that much better, given his manipulations of the mayor, which often infuriated his wife, Flo; but Virgil just delighted in taking things to extremes that he would never have dared to go to. Milo, his youngest, wasn't as troublesome as Virgil (in fact, he was far nicer), but he lived with his mother, Sandra. Milo's girlfriend, Sheila Ansley, was living with them. Sheila had surrendered the apartment she had shared with her husband to her in-laws. They would sell it, and help Sheila with her bills. It was not long after that, and when the Ansleys moved out of Lodestar, and sold the store to Sheila's parents, James and Hildy Hall, that Sheila moved in with Milo and Sandra. The Halls retained the name Ansley's Appliances, as it was an institution in the town. Wendell was pleased that the name Ansley would retain prominence, despite what Virgil had done to Sheila and his family. As he sat in his office, wondering what he could do to help Albert Dawson, the prime target of Virgil's undeserved rage, the door opened, it was Sandra. "Wendell, why are you here?" she asked, surprised, "It's the weekend, I thought you'd be in San Angelo fishing, as you usually do." Sandra, a nice woman and a kind and polite person, was a name to respect, and a force to be reckoned with at the new UCC that had been started as a result of the schism that split the First Baptist Church apart. She, Sheila and Milo were a part of the Pro-Hale faction during that time. Wendell was siding (at the time) with Truett Hemphill, before Virgil ruined things with him. Despite it all, most weekends usually found Wendell, who wasn't a churchgoer at all, at Lake O.C. Fisher in San Angelo, fishing on his boat. He would normally leave on a Friday and not come back until Sunday night. "No, Sandra, I decided not to go this weekend," he said, sourly, "I wouldn't have been able to enjoy myself. I jest have too much on my mind to deal with." "I know," she said sympathetically, "Virgil, right?" "Yeh," he grunted, "thet vermin. How could we raise someone like him? I cain't believe he'd be so awful. I knew I had something to do with it, being so hell-raisin' an' all, but why in the hell would he become such a bully? Milo never did." "Virgil is Virgil," Sandra said reasonably, "and what he did was without question truly terrible. As for what he did to Albert, you know we've tried to talk to him about bullying people and it just never took. Virgil would do whatever he wanted, no matter what." "He won't listen to anythin'! He's jest so contrary," Wendell said sadly, "we never had any troubles with Milo, but Virgil is just so stubborn and cruel." "That explains why you disowned him," she said. "Yeah," he said, "I couldn't take any more of his cold-hearted cruelty. I know I have a lot of blame to accept for how Virgil is, and I gladly accept it. I just wish Albert Dawson hadn't had to be hurt the way he was. I mean EVERYONE here in town knew what those parents of his did to him, why didn't it get stopped before it got so bad?" "Wendell," Sandra said, "Albert had no choice. He was dealt a very bad hand, probably one of the worst hands one can ever be dealt in life, in his parents. But, he wasn't going to be defined by them. He was determined to break free from them and find his own place in the world. He's tried to keep soldiering on. He's tried so hard to keep upbeat in spite of it all. That is what helped him cope with the bad lot he had, and now Virgil has nearly stripped him of that. But that is not YOUR fault. It never was your fault. It's Virgil's and he needs to take the responsibility for that." "Oh, Sandy," Wendell said, "I doubt if he even will. He's jest too far gone." "Yes, I agree with that too, honey," Sandra said, "Virgil has become hopeless and maybe that was what had to happen, with you disowning him." "It's Albert thet I feel sad fer," Wendell said, "thet poor boy had to take all thet violence from his own folks and then got more thrown at him from our own flesh and blood. It ain't fair, Sandy. It jest ain't fair!" "I know, Wendell," Sandra said softly, "and I agree. It's not fair that Albert got thrashed by not just his family, but by our own son. However, I did do something about it though. I've already told Virgil off for what he did to Albert. I just came back from the jail. I really laid into him, you can be sure of that. And I didn't mince any words either!" Wendell was stunned. Sandra Winkler was one of the most gracious women he had ever known. Her manners were as impeccable as Marie Hale's. She was usually gentle and kind, but when Virgil wouldn't listen, she would explode like an iron magnolia! "He jest ain't got no shame, Sandy," Wendell said, "none. Virgil acts like he's so high and mighty, and he's not! He thinks that it's my money thet allows 'im to do anythin' he wants and to hell with the consequences! I'd heard thet when he found out thet Albert was nearly beaten by a baseball bat, he kept saying them words to scare Albert inta a nervous breakdown. When I heard thet, I was about ready to knock Virgil's head clean off! Thet's jest plain mean! Triggerin' thet poor lad. Virgil has no shame!" "I don't blame you for that, Wendell," Sandra said, "I would have done the same thing to him, myself. Anyway, honey, his trial starts tomorrow morning, are you thinking of going?" "No, I ain't going to thet trial," Wendell said coldly, "I refuse ta set foot there. I've cut myself off from him, and he's gonna deal with it on his own! He made his own bed and now he can lie in it!" "Would it surprise you to learn that I wasn't going to either?" Sandra said, "But anyway, Milo and Sheila are taking me out to dinner in Abilene tonight. Why not come with us? You can use a break from all that happened." "But we're divorced," Wendell said, "won't thet make things a bit awkward?" "No, it wouldn't be awkward. I already told Milo," Sandra said gently, "and he really does understand. He personally wanted you to come. So does Sheila." A trace of Wendell's old grin was evident. He nodded. "All righty, then" he smiled, "anythin's better than sittin' in thet boat in the middle of the lake. What time should I be ready?" "Six O'clock," Sandra said, "It will be a good time." Sandra smiled at her former husband, and hugged him. They were on the same page, for once. At six, Wendell and Sandra went with Milo and Sheila to dinner in Abilene. They went to Ruby Tuesdays and it was a lovely time. Wendell felt better about himself. And he and Sandra were headed back to being good friends. The next morning, most of Lodestar was at the court house for the trial of Virgil Roberts. As they vowed, Virgil's parents were not in the courtroom, but they were outside the courthouse with some of the other town's residents and they were talking amongst one another. Flo Hartley, the town's head librarian, walked up to him. "I cain't go in there, Flo," Wendell said to Flo, whom he was often at odds with, but today, he wasn't, "I jest cain't! I don't want ta see Virgil at all!" "I don't blame you there, Wendell," Flo said sympathetically, a first time for her, given their years of animosity, "I see you and Sandra are together again." "Yeh," Wendell said, a grin on his face, "but only as friends. We're far better off as friends than married." Flo smiled, "I am glad. But I am worried for Albert Dawson, he's being exposed to that monster." "Same here, Flo," Sandra said, "but I know Chad well enough. He, his family and the others will keep him safe, I am sure." "Sandy's right, Flo," Wendell said, his grin even bigger, he admired how the Hutchinsons took wonderful care of Albert, "Chad an' the others will keep thet boy safe an' pertected. Virgil ain't gonna get at him, not if THEY have anything ta say about it, which they do!" Chad and Albert were in the courtroom. Albert was scared, but he had his comfort blanket around him. Zada Castro, who had come with her new boyfriend, John Hockley, had put on some of her calming perfume on the blanket which helped him relax. He rested his head against his adopted brother's chest. Chad tenderly caressed his head, dropping a kiss on his emotionally vulnerable brother, when he needed to comfort him. Michael and Billy Bob sat with them. Michael rubbed Albert's cheek, and Billy Bob ruffled his hair, affectionately. John and Zada sat nearby, as did Sarah and Bryan Hansford, Ronnie and Roxy Randall, Quentin Hale and Brett Parmer as well as Jonathan Hale and Brett's housekeeper, Mrs. Henshaw, was also there. Chad and Albert's parents, Eric and Felicia, were sitting further up front in the court room. The preening, and arrogant Virgil was evident as he sauntered in, with a sickening smile and a look of sheer conceit. He waved arrogantly, his smirk stretching across his face. Nearly everyone in the courtroom cringed. Chad felt nervous for his brother, and pulled his head in close. Judge Motley was on the bench. He had been a judge for most of his life, having been elected almost 25 years ago. He had always been a fair judge, but he knew that this one was going to be hard to keep impartial. He had never liked Virgil...but then again, nobody really did, no matter what Virgil himself thought. "Let's begin," he said briskly, "Virgil Roberts, you've been accused of two counts of premeditated murder and one count of vehicular manslaughter, and also charged with grievous harassment of Albert Dawson. What do you have to say for yourself?" Virgil looked at the judge and in his loudest voice, said, "All I have to say is Fuck you! And all of ya in this damned room! An' the horses y' all rode in on!" Judge Motley was stunned, everyone was stunned. Virgil smirked gleefully. Word spread about what Virgil did all over town (as was usual, thanks to the gossip grapevine), and everyone was disgusted. Albert wasn't rattled, because he was wearing sound muffling headphones, which Judge Motley approved of, because he didn't want Albert to be upset. The judge regained his composure and shot him a look of sheer venom, "In all my years in law, being a lawyer, being a judge," he said in a purely deadly voice, "I have never come up against someone as vile as you, Virgil Roberts! You have your nerve. Sauntering in here like you own the place, and not giving a care for decorum! Need I remind you of what you've done?! You've murdered nine people already, public safety officers, Texas Rangers, an FBI agent, a motel owner, your own girlfriend, and a very important business owner! You have no shame, you haven't!" "And why shouldn't I?" Virgil screamed back, "It's all about ME! I killed that damned Mark Ansley because I wanted a free TV an' that greedy bastard wouldn't give it to me! I killed that Ekalaka Castro because I didn't want to be tied down with a kid!" He whirled and pointed a finger at Albert, earning him a very dirty look from Chad and the others, "I harass and bully that stupid twit Albert Dawson, because I damn well can! I am better than he is! He's nothin' but a stupid retard!" Derek Swisher was getting infuriated, "Your honor, I object to this idiocy, that the defendant is spewing!" "Aw, shut up!" Virgil raged, "I am more entitled to anything in this town than anyone else! You have no right to call me on your actions!" Judge Motley glared at him, "You had best watch your step," he said angrily, "you're skating on very thin ice!" He finally noticed the absence of his parents! "Where are ya, old man?!" he screamed "Yuh'd better show yer ugly face! If that old goat of a father of mine has any sense, that son of a bitch had better show his damned ugly face! Get in here, damn ya! Get your ugly ass in here, so I can demolish ya!" Derek Swisher looked at the judge, "The defendant just presented the state's case better than I ever could," he said in a calm and controlled voice, "now you see what we have to deal with." Derek looked at Albert and gave him a gentle smile, he knew that his friend was still very vulnerable to Virgil's antics. "Also, Judge," Derek continued, "I am asking the court to enhance the harassment charges form grievous to MALICIOUS harassment, because the defendant would often go out of his way to utter those two words that would trigger Albert's panic attacks. He's done it far too much!" "Yes," Judge Motley said, "he just nailed his own coffin. The evidence submitted by Eric Hutchinson and Chad Hutchinson shows all the times Virgil has uttered those words and have caused his attacks. And, as such, the harassment charges have been modified. I don't even think I have to charge the jury for this, if we HAD a jury, which, thankfully, we don't. Which makes this decision all too easy. Virgil Roberts, I find you GUILTY of all charges! You will be hereby sentenced to life in prison with no parole in Huntsville. You will never see the light of day ever again! Officer, get rid of him, I have no desire to even see his ugly face again!" The courtroom was pleased with the results. Tears came to Albert's eyes, as he knew the tormentor would be neutralized. Derek came over and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Virgil screamed and raged as he was dragged out of the courtroom to be transferred to the State Prison at Huntsville. "You'd better keep your eyes and ears open, old man," he yelled in a direct threat to the judge, "I'll kill ya! I mean it, old man, I will KILL ya!" Judge Motley glared at him, "For making a direct terroristic threat against a judge, you will be sentenced to an automatic life imprisonment! NO parole. Officers, get that scum out of here. I want him locked up right now!" The officers dragged him to his jail cell. He would be transferred to Prison in a few minutes. He glared at the entire population of Lodestar as he was led out of the jail to the prison bus. Wendell was embarrassed, Sandra glared at her son as if her look alone would have ended his wasteful life. He actually didn't care. He looked coldly at the entire crowd. His face was defiant, his tone was unremorseful. "Bitch," he screamed at Sheila Ansley, "I killed that lame-brained husband of yours because he wouldn't give me what I wanted! All I wanted was a new TV, an' I wanted it free, but your damned husband denied me what I wanted! So I ran him down because he wouldn't give me what I demanded!" "You've got what you deserved," Sheila raged in anger, as Milo comforted her, "and you will never see the light of day again!" "Of course, my traitor of a brother would be on your side," Virgil sneered. "At least I give a damn about her and the people I am close to," Milo shot back, "unlike you, you greedy bastard!" He glared at Zada Castro, "I killed your damned sister, Castro," he raged, "because I wanted to just spread my seed, I killed that kid too, because I wanted to! Nobody can stop me, I am Virgil Roberts! I am the king of this town!" "You ain't the king of anything," Zada screamed, "all you are is a royal pain in the backside!" The entire group applauded, which served to infuriate Virgil even more! He then launched his venom at the Hutchinson family who was protecting Albert from him, "I harassed that damned Dawson kid to make him realize who is far better than he is, and that is ME! I rule this town, you dumb retard!" "You should only live so long, you stupid piece of work," Chad shot back at him, his eyes very cold and ice blue, while hugging his little brother close, gently caressing his head, calming him down as he was quietly sobbing, "And don't you DARE insult my brother again! He is NOT a retard, no matter what you think! If you do that again, I will see you finished! And you don't rule this town, no matter what you and your deluded mind seem to think! I warned you a long time ago that you'd be going to prison for life, and now you're going! Good riddance! You'll not ever harm my brother again!" "YOU, ol' man," he snarled at his father, ignoring Chad's words, "you dared to defy me! NOBODY defies Virgil Roberts!" "Ya need ta take yer medicine, boy!" Wendell shot back, "an, yer outta here! Get yer ass on thet damned bus, an' take yer medicine as ya so deserve! An' don't ya EVER call Albert Dawson a retard! He ain't a retard!" "Shut up, ya ol' goat, ya traitor!" Virgil screamed, "You assholes may have won and have me sent to prison for the rest of my life, but you jest wait!" He began to scream, "You ain't seen the last of me! You damned idiots hear me?! You ain't seen the LAST of Virgil Roberts! EVER!" The guard shoved the angry Virgil inside the bus. "Get your damned hands off of me," he snapped at the guard, "do you know who I am?" "Yeah, I do," the guard said, "and I don't give a damn who or what you are. Now sit down, and shut the hell up!" "How dare you talk to me that way?!" Virgil sniffed. "I am better than you are!" the guard said, "Now, I said, shut up!" The bus then drove off, with a very angry Virgil sitting silently, on the way south to the Prison near Huntsville, and, despite his anger, Virgil looked smug. He told off the entire town of Lodestar, letting them know what he thought of them. He was completely without shame. The prisoner in the seat behind him gave him a blistering look. "I heard your whole rant and rave before you got into the bus! I have never seen anything more disgusting in my life! You threatened someone with PTSD and Autism, simply because you CAN?!" he hissed, "I don't take kindly to that! Especially if he happens to be an old friend of mine!" "Yeah, I told his ass off," Virgil scoffed, "what of it?" "Oh, you piece of shit," the prisoner glared right into his neck, poison dripping from his voice, "you don't remember me, do you?!" "Like I am supposed to know who the hell you are?" Virgil sniffed. "You selfishly thought me dead when you tried to make me overdose, when we were kids," he said in an icy tone, "and you've done nothin' but make life a living nightmare for Albert Dawson!" "How in the hell do you know Albert Dawson?!" Virgil said angrily, "I have never set eyes on you in my life!" "Oh, really, Virgil?!" the Prisoner glared at him. "Take a look, you idiot! Take a good hard look!" Virgil turned around and he saw who he was talking to! His face turned chalk white! It was his old enemy, Paul Gaines! And he was alive and well! "I thought you were dead!" Virgil spat. "What's the matter, Roberts?!" Paul sneered, "No hello for an old friend?!" "You're no friend of mine, you should have STAYED dead!" Virgil snarled, "You're nothing to me!" Paul rolled his eyes, "Same old Virgil, never a thought of anyone but number one!" he said coldly, "No surprise there!" All of a sudden, the bus stopped. A guard took a call and nodded. He spoke to the driver and the driver nodded. Everyone was shocked, and the bus went back towards Lodestar. Virgil was puffed up with his usual egotism. "Ha!" Virgil crowed, "Ya see, you losers?! I am gonna be let off this stinking bus and I will cause REAL hell for everyone in that town! Oh, man, what fun I will have!" But when they pulled back into Lodestar, Virgil, eager to get up and go off the bus, was shoved back down into the seat hard by the guard. "Oh, no you don't!" the guard sneered, as he handcuffed Virgil to the seat, "There ain't no way you're leavin' this bus, Roberts! You're stayin' right where ya are!" "Well, who gets off here?!" he growled. "Paul Gaines," the guard said kindly, "we just received a call from Chad Hutchinson, and he's gotten the paper work done earning you your immediate release." Paul was stunned, but very pleased. "Thank you, sir," he said, "and I will thank Chad as well." His things were shipped from the prison and he stepped off the bus. The entire town was agape. Paul had stepped off the bus, very much alive and kicking. Virgil was extremely furious. He thrashed about, but with him being handcuffed to the seat, he couldn't do anything. There was nothing else that he could do. The bus then pulled out again and headed southeast towards Huntsville, where Virgil would remain! Virgil gave the entire town the finger. Paul returned the finger right at him. Chad and Albert came up to Paul. "Welcome home, Paul," he said. "Thank you," he said, "Albert, I am so very sorry for what I did to you back in the day. Can we be friends?" Albert nodded, his sunny smile on his face, "I think I would like that, Paul," he said in his soft voice, "I really would." Paul was quite pleased. He gently picked up Albert and gave him a huge hug. Albert was stunned, but was pleased, knowing that Paul was all right. He moved in with Billy Bob and Derek, who lived next door to Michael, Chad and Albert, and helped them out all the time. In time, Paul became a part of the "family" who protected Albert. Paul's life had returned to normal. He didn't do drugs anymore, but he DID smoke cigarettes, which he had done since he was a teenager, and that allowed him, Chad and Michael to have some good smoke sessions. Paul would eventually get a job working at Lodestar Bank and Trust as a teller. When he got dressed up in a suit and tie, Paul really looked like a handsome Adonis. Over 6'2", Paul had blond hair and gentle green eyes. He and Chad became best friends, and he took Albert close to his heart too. Paul also became Albert's legal guardian, having been personally asked by Chad to help him. When Albert had panic attacks, Paul would gently pick him up and rub his back. Michael and the others also welcomed Paul into their midst. For Paul Gaines, long thought dead by the nasty Virgil, he was truly home. Meanwhile, down in Huntsville, Virgil glared at the guard who was doing intake. "What's the matter, you piece of shit?" Virgil sneered, "Are ya at a loss for words, you loser?!" "Enough of your mouth, Roberts," the guard shot back, "get your pockets emptied." "Whatever," Virgil sniffed, "I know what to do." "Had enough practice here, have ya?" the guard said in a snarky tone. "Not so's you'd notice," Virgil said sourly. Once he got his uniform and his ID, he was sent to his cell. The door clanged shut and Virgil was furious. He was back in prison, and he couldn't stand it. How in the hell did Paul Gaines come back to haunt him?! It wasn't fair! For once, Virgil's air of self-importance slipped. He knew he would never get out now. He was there for good, and would never be able to terrorize Lodestar again! He was finished for good now! Category:Lodestar Episodes